undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Orphan-AdventureTale (currently in progress)
Orphan-AdventureTale (a story in progress) Backstory An AU where a third race is included, the Fae (Faerie, Fair Folk, etc.) and many orphans are left behind as a result of the war between Humans and Monsters. All three races had been friends at one time, but something had changed that... Hidden hatred, fear, resentment, and malice toward the Monsters that only grew, by few amongst the Humans that had started fights. The riots were settled civilly, and the Monsters only retaliated in self-defense, as they preferred peace to violence. Sadly, that wasn't the end of it, and it had only gone downhill from there as the Monster Massacre occurred. The murder of many ambassadors, representatives, and other important figures such as the King of Humans, who had been a good friend with the Monsters (seemingly done by the Monsters). The King that took his place was not as friendly with the Monsters and was very hostile. He believed that they were dangerous and that they shouldn't exist due to their past of stealing Human Souls. The King started spreading lies amongst them and did not allow any to speak of any peaceful times or be anywhere near Monsters, especially children... Any adult caught breaking any law of this sort soon died publicly or disappeared, as the king was harsh and severe. Children, on the other hand, were separated from their families and treated to indoctrination... when finally returned to their family, they fully believed that Monsters were evil and should not exist, much to the dismay of their family, who most likely was once friends with the Monsters, and no longer recognized their child. Riots were now growing more common than ever, as was prejudice and hatred of the monsters. Soon, the Human King gave the Monsters a choice, to engage in battle and be destroyed or to surrender and be enslaved "peacefully". The Monsters were disgusted by this so-called peace, but before any other action would be taken, they made one last effort at peace... Only to be offered the same but worse, and so the war began. When the war was finally over, the Humans were victorious, and had almost entirely eradicated the Monster Race by this time... (though how, I wonder =D) The King, though ruthless and brutal, took Mercy (did he really?) on those remaining and cast them into Mt. Ebott by use of the magic of 7 Human Sorcerers, (most of which were soon killed afterward in order to not allow them to be released) saying they would only go free with the magic of 7 Human Souls. (The barrier slowed time within it, though by how much is unknown, but it is estimated to be from a few decades to a century, meaning they aged slower within and many other things.) Throughout the entire war, the Fae had sealed themselves away, and when they returned, they witnessed all the devastation and ruin caused by the bloodshed... They did not know much of what had happened in their absence but had noticed that the Monsters were not there at all. After some reconnaissance, they discovered that most Monsters had been sent into the Underground of Mt. Ebott, though there were others still hiding, enslaved, or lost, mainly children. After some thought, it was decided that they would search for those children and care for them. After some time, they had found and fostered many of them, but they continued to travel and did not remain in any one place too long, for fear that Humans would attack them. Those fears were soon realized when Human soldiers found them, and were pursued mercilessly. Seeing as they had no other choice but to do so, they went to the only place they thought safe: Mt. Ebott, and trapped themselves within (children included, because who would leave them with that?). (to be continued) Characters (to be continued): Frisk The 8th Fallen Human (well 7th, if you don't count Chara). Climbed Mt.Ebbott and fell into the Underground in hopes that life could be better there. Description: Looks similar to original Undertale Frisk. Is only about 4 ft 6 in height, has floofy, light brown hair, and olive skin, though they have freckles. They always wear boots, a baby blue sweater with two horizontal lavender stripes going across it, and a backpack, though they have been known to change it up a bit. Frisk has a fear of violence and bloodshed due to their rather.. painful past. More on that later. Age:12 Toriel Currently Guardian/Caretaker of the Ruins, takes in Frisk when they fall into the Underground. Description: Goat mom is goat mom- She wears her dress, though there are a few changes to the Deltarune insignia and colors, other than that, there is really no difference in appearance. When her own children had died, she had disagreed with Asgore on certain matters and left, bringing with her the 3 skeleton children they had been taking care of at the time, for fear of what he would do. Each time she cared for a Human child, she knew that it would be a risk... and whenever they left, she mourned for them... Age: N/a Height: N/a Gaster Eldest of the skeleton siblings, takes care of his younger brothers after they moved into Snowdin, and is Alphys's assistant. Description: Very calm, caring older brother, is often with his siblings when he is not at work. Gaster frequently disappears into the void (it grows more frequent and longer... He worries that one day he won't return), only Collage, Mirage, and Alphys being able to remember him, due to an incident in the lab. He does not seem to sleep well, and often has nightmares, but other than that there are no other effects that anyone else knows of... Gaster is known to wear his glasses, brown, grey or black sweaters with diamond, spade, clubs, and heart designs, with a lab coat over it, and dress shoes. Height: 7 ft. 2 in. Papyrus Collage (aka Sans or Orphan) Undyne Alphys Asgore Mirage Pix Category:AUs Category:Undertale Category:Undertale AU Category:Written story Category:To be continued Category:Unfinished